masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Remnant
The Remnant are a synthetic race encountered by the Andromeda Initiative in the Andromeda galaxy. "Remnant" is the umbrella term coined for technology, structures, and autonomous bots that have been sighted across the Heleus Cluster. Seemingly abandoned by whomever created it, this Remnant technology is extremely advanced, but most of it is in a "standby" state. On Habitat 7, Alec Ryder discovered that reactivating this technology requires scanning "glyphs"—data packets written in Remnant coding language—and SAM's assistance with "interfacing" at particular consoles. This is complicated by Remnant bots that still guard and maintain many of these installations. Remnant bots do not appear to be sentient, but they are programmed to consider any interference with their technology as a hostile act, and attack single-mindedly. The kett have an interest in Remnant technology, and have been sighted across the cluster attempting to study or control sites where it is still active. Evidence suggests the kett have not yet developed a reliable method of interfacing. Design Subtypes Remnant units include: * Abyssal * Architect * Assembler * Breacher * Creeper * Destroyer * Nullifier * Observer * Progenitor * Turret History Remnant structures found on Habitat 7 have been dated to 300-400 years old, meaning they were constructed during the Andromeda Initiative's journey to the Heleus Cluster. Carbon dating on the vault structure at Eos indicates the vault went dormant at about a similar time period. While investigating the vault on Eos, Pathfinder Ryder theorized that the Remnant may have been attempting to terraform the Heleus Cluster. It is revealed that the Remnant machines were created by an advanced species possibly native to Heleus known as the Jardaan. After some sort of conflict that unleashed the Scourge in the Heleus Cluster, the Jardaan left the cluster and have not returned since. Culture Technology According to Foster Addison, Remnant technology is actually less advanced than the Prothean technology uncovered on Mars. The main difference between the two is that while Prothean technology is "plug and go", Remnant technology "thinks differently". The massive Remnant structures are theorized to be terraforming mechanisms with planet-wide effect capability. As deciphered glyphs found within Eos vault shows, terms such as "atmospheric control" shows up, Initiative scientists believe that, if it works as intended, it can modify almost all aspects of a planet, making a golden world a possibility. As evidence, after the Pathfinder team "rebooted" the main controls in Eos, the storm that plagued the initial settlement effort was gone, allowing settlement effort to go underway once more. Language Thus far there's no spoken language found with the Remnant, only "written" language in the form of glyphs. Collection of the glyphs in the field plus other research materials recovered by the Pathfinder team allows SAM to provide partial translations if and when needed. Salvage Various armors, items, materials, and weapons can be salvaged from both Remnant sites and fallen Remnant units. Weapons crafted from Remnant materials tend to be energy-based, eliminating the need for ammunition, while Remnant-based armors offer plenty of advantages in battle. Remnant Locations Remnant structures and ruins are marked on the map using . Larger monolith structures are marked on the map using . Not all Remnant structures and ruins are marked on the map. Decryption Puzzle Most Remnant technology is inert or in a "standby" mode, but some is secured with a decryption grid. Unlocking it requires scanning the correct Remnant glyphs and arranging them in a specific order. The glyphs cannot repeat on any straight line or within a square block of four . Peebee speculates this could be a safety measure. Even if a method was devised to brute-force hack an interface, it would not work with the decryption grid. Given the devastating consequences when Remnant technology is improperly activated, her analysis seems sound. The arrangement of the glyphs appears to complete either a password or a code phrase within the grid as a whole. From the little Peebee understands of the Remnant language, they appear to form an almost palindromic "Sator Square" sentence, but the finer meaning would require detailed explanation from the grid's designer. During exploration, the Pathfinder may find Remnant Decryption Keys that can be used to bypass some of the decryption grids. ru:Реликты uk:Ремнант Category:Races Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Remnant Category:Artificial Intelligence